


Flush

by goldengoddess



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Big Bubblegum Gay vs Small Icy Gay, F/F, Falling In Love, Requests, gaygaygaygaygaygay, is that a good tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengoddess/pseuds/goldengoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zarya thinks Mei is adorable. Zarya can't help but think Mei is adorable. She also can't help that she accidentally says that out loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flush

**Author's Note:**

> JG asked: Zarya/Mei: Zarya thinks Mei is adorable and mentally comments on all the ways and reasons Mei is adorable before accidentally calling Mei adorable.
> 
> this was written so fast i apologize but . i hope u like it

                Mei-Ling Zhou is approximately four-hundred feet shorter than Zarya and four-hundred times more adorable than her. Zarya is not an emotional person, and she knows better than to get attached to people. She especially knows better than to get attached to cute girls with cute smiles and cute eyes and _oh Lord._

                When she first meets Mei, the girl is talking about something in great detail, her eyes full of wonder and her smile wide. She turns to Zarya and that’s when it hits her. Zarya can’t deal with how beautiful her eyes are. She turns around and goes to a team planning meeting she’s calling _right now immediately._ Mei probably thinks she’s all harsh and rude for not meeting with her, but Zarya’s ears are too hot to hear and she’d rather not deal with her then.

                After a mission, they escape to the warmth of the base, leaving the frost bite behind them. Mei pulls off her hood and her bun falls out. She laughs at a joke someone says and pulls it back into a pony tail. Zarya almost wishes that she had long hair; Mei’s looks so gorgeous.

                Mercy’s talking with Mei and comments on how cute she looks today. Zarya feels some sort of jealousy, she wants to tell Mei the same thing, but decides not to. Mei blushes and thanks her. She catches eyes with Zarya and laughs. Zarya blushes too.

                She’s at wits edge when Mei compliments Zarya on her hair color, saying she wished her hair bleached out well enough for that. Zarya doesn’t know what to say when Mei hugs her later, after they get back from another operation. She hugs back, and almost dies when Mei pulls away.

                But it’s when the team decides to take a break and go out for dinner that Zarya gets really speechless. She’s making jokes with some of the tankers, drinking them all down, when she sees Mei alone at the other side of the bar. She pushes an arm off of her back and makes her way over to her. Mei’s in civilian clothes, a tee shirt and skirt, but she’s never looked more regal. Zarya can’t help but feel _something._ Mei looks up, noticing her friend take a seat. She sets her hands on Zarya’s and smiles. Her cuteness is almost sickening. She wishes they could have more time together, alone, she’s just so, “Adorable.”

                “Huh?” Mei asks.

                “You’re- you just look so- adorable.” Zarya says. She can feel eyes on her back from the pile of soldiers she’s left, but she says it anyways.

                Mei looks down, still smiling, her face going red, “Thanks, Zarya.”

                “Call me Alex.”

                She looks up, “Alright, Alex. You’re adorable too.”

                Now it’s Zarya’s face that flushes. They’re holding hands and she knows it’s not alcohol making her feel warm and nice, but the moment is right so she- So Mei stands up to meet Zarya’s face and pulls her in for a kiss. Zarya can feel her smile and she’s smiling too. She’s never felt better.


End file.
